Clinical evidence suggests a correlation between core body temperature and the frequency of sleep episodes. An artificial thermoregulatory system is completed which will enable core body temperature manipulation. This devices permits the evaluation of the efficacy of thermal regulation in the treatment of sleep disorders. clinical trials are now performed on a regular basis. Simultaneous sleep recording are obtained during both a non-manipulated and manipulated 24 hour period.